Dismoi pourquoi
by demdemyx
Summary: One-shot Itachi/Deidara. Deidara avoue toute sa rage à Itachi. attention présence de yaoi. Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto Review et commentaires svp


**Dis-moi... Pourquoi?**

J'étais tranquillement en train de faire des scultures d'argiles dans mon atelier.

La journée s'était déroulé sans aucun problème, les gars, pour la plupart, étaient partit en mission depuis ce matin, en fait il ne restait que moi, le leader et Itachi qui restions dans la tanière de l'organisation.

J'avais travaillé toute la journée à la confection de nouveaux modèles pour mes bombes: des mamifères, des poissons, de nouvelles èspèces d'insectes, mais lorsque je vis qu'il approchait d'une heure de l'après midi, mon ventre commença à grogner dangereusement pour obtenir sa pitence.

Raqué de tout mon corps, je tenta l'impossible afin de me relevé, c'est exactement le même éffet que d'escalader l'himalaya, quand tu es rendu au bout, tu ne peut plus redescendre.

Mon regard se posa sur l'embrasure de la porte où je vis le bas d'un manteau, caresser le bois, puis partir tout d'un coup, je devais probablement alluciner.

Je sortis de ma chambre et me rendis jusqu'à la cuisine qui se trouvait à quelque pas à peine et c'est à ce moment où je le vis.

Avec ses long cheveux noir éden, son visage assombrit par ses traits facial fatigués, ses yeux hyptnotique...Oui..C'était Uchiha Itachi.

Je me prépara un petit casse-croute et m'attabla, contre ma volontée, en face de lui.

Il me regardait d'un air si...Si...Si détestable, arrogant, méprisant.

J'éssais pas de comprendre pourquoi, de toute façon, j'ai jamais aimé ce type, il est louche.

Mais son regard perssiste sur moi, il me brûle, me donne des sueurs froides.

« Quesque tu as me fixer, tu veux ma photo hum?»

Ça y est..C'est dit plus moyen de revenir en arrière et de fermer ma grande trappe, mais bon Mrs Uchiha n'a à peine bougé le petit doigt.

« Hey ho...Tu es sourd en plus d'être eveugle?»

Je continue à le provoquer, j'adore l'embêter.

Je prend une bouchée de mon sandwish alors que lui, il a à peine touché à ses dangos, il me regarde toujours.

Puis...je fulmine, je pète un câble.

D'une façon sec je me lève de la chaise puis retourne vers ma chambre en quittant la cuisine et en laissant Itachi avec ses dangos.

En prenant le chemin du couloir , que je dois traverser avant de voir la porte de mon atelier, je vois une ombre qui me suis.

- C'est pathétique Uchiha comment tu fais un mauvais Ninja, la preuve, je te vois..

Je me retourne, et juste pour me ridiculiser davantage, il à disparu.

type me fais totalement perde pascience.

Enfin j'arrive devant ma porte, avec cette perpétuel impression qu'une ombre me suis, mais bon..Je rentre.

Je m'apprêtais à retourner à mes créations d'argile quand je sentis un courant d'air frais désagréable, j'avais oublié de fermer ma porte derrière moi.

Je me releva, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas vers la structure de bois vernis, j'apperçu mon meilleur ennemie dans le cadrage.

- Dégerpie Uchiha, tu n'as rien à faire ici..

Lui avais-je prévenu en voulant fermer ma porte, mais son pied m'en empêcha...Je vais vraiment perde mon sang froid contre lui.

-Déguage!

je lui cri dessus, coinsse la porte contre son pied mais rien. Il est encore là, à me regarder sans sourire ni air. Pas de prétention ni d'arrogance. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver!

Pour une qutrième fois, j'éssais de reclaquer la porte contre son pied, mais celle ci claque contre l'embrasure, il était partit!

Vite! je me retourne pris de sueur froide, ça n'avance rien de bien bon lorsque Itachi utilise ses Genjutsus.

Mais trop tard, je le vois, il se tien fièrement devant moi, dans MA chambre.

- Tu sais où est la sortie!

Lui criais-je dessus en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, pour ne pas déclancher son Mangekyu sharingan, mais au comble du désespoir, il ne part pas.

Puis, c'est ce moment là...À ce moment bien précis, dont, va savoir pour quelle raison, je me suis mis dans une colère, mais une colère...Indescriptible.

Je ne peut pas expliquer mon geste par de la colère...La folie passagère cerait plus convenable pour ce que je m'apprêtait à faire.

- ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER!

Lui criais-je alors que je voyais qui me fixait toujours d'un regard...Noir, perdu, presque innocent, je plaqua violament ma main droite contre ses yeux, lui obstruyant la vue.

J'haletais, j'avais chaud,..Tout cette fureur en moi, ce n'étais pas moi. Croire en ce que je venait de faire, sans qu'en plus il ne m'y empêche, je devais rêver..

Oui, un rêve, qu'un rêve, rien de plus.

J'étais trop absorbé par mes pensées allucinogènes, que j'oublia presque Itachi sous mes mains, je n'avais pas remarqué le sourir léger, presque innexistant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Je l'ai plaqué contre le parquet, j'ai entendu son corps qui tombait et qui s'écrasait d'un bruit sourd...J'ai aimé ce bruit en voulant bien croire que c'étais ses os qui s'étaient brisés.

-ARRÊTE DE RIRE!

Je venait de plus plaquer ma main gauche sur la bouche afin de faire disparraître ce satané rictus. Il se moquait de moi? Ais-je alluciné ce sourir aussi? Je deviens complètement cinglé.

Je me suis surpris à me mettres à genous sur lui.

J'ai glisser mes mains sur son visage.. Jusqu'à son cou. Je me suis mis à rêvasser que je le mordait jusqu'au sang.

J'ai emprisonné son cou chétif entre mes paumes, les bouches incrustés en elles lui ont lichée la jigulaire

- Dis moi pourquoi....Pourquoi je te déteste autant Itachi?

Ma voix était tremblante de rage, mes cheveux blond, détaché, coulait sur son visage, s'entremèlaient avec les siens.

Je ne vois plus que de la rage, une violente rage qui coule sur mes joues. Des larmes? Des larmes de rage.

J'ai comencer à resserer mon étreinte, de plus en plus.

Le souffle d'itachi devenait sacadé.

Pourtant, il ne se débattait pas,il ne cessa pas de me regarder de ce petit air piteux de chien battut que je détestait tant.

Pourquoi, dis moi pourquoi tu ne te bât pas contre moi.

Dis moi pourquoi tu ne te relève pas et ne me donne pas de coup?

(...)

J'appuyais de plus en plus fort, ses yeux devenait blanc, pourtant, à travers mes doigts, je ressentais son pouls, il n'était pas mort.

Il ne fesait rien du tout, il continuait de me fixer.

-Pourquoi je te déteste tant? DIS-MOI POURQUOI?!

Lentement, je sentais que ma poigne se désserais autour de son cou, ma rage partais, je revenais à moi.

Je vis la bouche d'Itachi s'entre-ouvrir puis il murmura faiblement:

- Me détesterais tu parce que tu te résigne à ne pas m'aimer?.

Puis Itachi releva le haut de son corps vers moi et il m'embrassa par surprise.

''Touché-coulé''

Tout cette haine en moi, le désire de possèder quelqu'un alors que tu ne peux simplement pas.

Cerait-ce la réponse?

Mes mains lachêrent prise de sur sa gorge, Itachi me poussa sur le coté et il se releva.

J'étais anéantis par sa réponse, je ne savais pas à quoi penser.

- Continu de rêver Deidara. Tes rêves ne seront jamais que des rêves dans cette organisations..

Puis il quitta ma chambre comme il s'y était introduit.

(...)

quand à moi, écrouler sur le sol totalement ébranlé, anéantis par quelque chose qui me semblais si évident.

Itachi avait toujours eu le dessus sur moi, et cette après-midi encore, il me l'avait montrer une nouvelle fois.

Il m'avait brisé en mille morceau, jetter au sol et bruler par sa dernière phrase...

Il m'avait battut.

- Dis moi pourquoi, je te déteste autant ....Itachi...


End file.
